10 coisas que eu odeio em você
by Pirate Marrie
Summary: Existem muito mais motivos para odiar uma pessoa do que para a amar. Principalmente quando essa pessoa é Paul Slater.
1. Prólogo

_Nome: 10 coisas que eu ODEIO em você_

_Gênero: Romance_

_Disclaimer: Não me façam dizer que isso aqui não me pertence. Dói tanto..._

_Paul&Suze (Ah, qual é, dêem uma chance!), antes de Crepúsculo_

_N.A: Qualquer semelhança com o filme é mera coincidência, pois eu não o vi (E não teria motivos para esconder que me baseei nele, se tivesse feito isso)._

**-Prólogo-**

Sábado.

E eu estou me arrumando _só para ir a uma insignificante festa de ano novo na casa da Debbie Mancuso. _Eu REALMENTE não estava afim, mas Cee Cee insistiu. Sim, ela foi convidada, assim como TODAS as pessoas das salas de TODAS as matérias que a Debbie e a Kelly fazem. Claro, por que você sabe: Debbie é a cahorrinha-seguidora-escrava-sombra da Kelly, portanto, a Kelly convidou quem ela quis para a festa da Debbie sem que a mesma reclamasse. Ou mesmo autorizasse.

Como eu dizia, eu só vou nessa festa porque a Cee Cee_ insistiu_.

Eu disse pra ela que a gente podia fazer a nossa própria festa na minha casa. Eu, ela, o Adam e quem mais quisesse vir... Mas ela disse que ninguém mais iria – o que foi um tanto cruel da parte dela, já que apesar de tudo eu não sou tão impopular assim – e também por que é importante pro jornal da escola. Como ela quer saber de tudo que vai acontecer se em toda a parte da tarde ela vai ter que ficar na área coberta?

Bom, pensando bem, ela não vai perder muita coisa mesmo. Afinal, com toda a minha _looonga_ experiência sobre festas de piscina, descobri que não se nada na piscina nessas festas, como o nome sugere. E muito menos se vai de roupa de banho.

Mas Cee Cee ainda faz questão de ir para anotar os movimentos estranhos e possíveis atividades sobrenaturais – entenda como amassos e vexames – da festa, e quer minha ajuda para... Bem, servir de "isca" em suas "investigações". Afinal, como ela disse, "Eu quero uma grande matéria amanhã, no jornal". Bem, se você quer saber, parece babaquice falar sobre uma festa no jornal da escola. É, Foi o que eu disse, mas ela disse apenas que Kelly e Debbie (sua cachorrinha-seguidora-escrava-sombra) eram figuras popularmente importantíssimas e de muita influência no colégio...

Hmpf, sinceramente... Eu viveria muito bem sem elas.

Depois de pensar em tudo isso, bati na porcaria do despertador que ainda insistia em gritar, como se eu já não tivesse entendido. Depois disso, fechei os olhos, quase dormindo novamente, até o despertador tocar de novo. Ah, o despertador...

Bati nele novamente, que caiu no chão.

Deixei-o ali, caído, e tirei as cobertas de cima de mim, sentindo o frio bater em minhas pernas mal protegidas pelo short do pijama. Estremeci. Levantei, tomei um quente e relaxante banho e vesti uma saia jeans e uma camiseta de manga curta verde-escura, que, como logo notaria minha mãe, realçava os meus olhos.

Ah, mas o pior havia de vir... Eu sabia o que teria que encarar... Pessoas metidas, chapadas e dançantes seguindo um ritmo alienado. Quero dizer, isso não parece o bastante pra você?

Aaaah, pra mim é. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tem o Paul lá, que eu tenho quase - _Quase???_ – certeza de que vai ficar me enchendo o saco por causa daquela coisa estúpida da aula de laboratório. SÓ porque o professor quem juntou as duplas, e eu fiquei com ele. E ele acha que é esperto de mais pra mim, provavelmente. TUDO QUE EU FAZIA ele criticava.

Daí, eu cliquei no link errado, e ele riu de mim. Foi um _acidente_, ta legal? Um acidente. Ele não precisava ter se rasgado de rir de mim daquele jeito, todo debochado, e depois ainda fazer um comentário RIDÍCULO sobre o incidente, em voz alta.

_Eu só cliquei no link errado!!! _E foram só _cinco_ vezes. Eu estava nervosa, ta legal?

Acho que, na Paullândia, isso te condena à prisão.

Ele me dá nos nervos quando faz isso. Quero dizer, se achar o melhor. Ta aí uma coisa que eu odeio nele.

E é esse tipo de coisa que me leva a fazer uma lista idiota sobre TUDO que me dá nos nervos. Que o Paul faz, quer dizer. Coisas que eu odeio nele. Provavelmente, essa lista não terá menos de 100 itens. Tenho CERTEZA. Não vou nem me arriscar a escrever isso num papel, senão minha mão vai _cansar_.

* * *

**N.A.: Quando tiver um trecho entre aspas e em itálico, é o pensamento dela, só pra esclarecer.**

**Gostaram****? Hm? Espero que sim... Eu achei divertidinho. xD  
Enfim, capítulo que vem começa a listinha. Cada capítulo é... Ah, vocês vão ver. Hoho... :B**

**PS: Eu quero REVIEWS!**

**Senão metralho todo mundo. u.u**


	2. Sacana!

**1. Sacana!**

_Tuntz, tuntz, tuntz. _Aaaah! Não consigo me concentrar com a música nessa altura!Onde é que a Cee Cee se metera, afinal? Eram seis da tarde e o sol estava bem mais forte do que de costume. Ela devia estar debaixo de algum teto, provavelmente estava em algum lugar da imensa sacada cheia de cadeiras e mesas. Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro que nem uma barata tonta atrás dela. A festa estava desanimada e vazia, típico de um _início_ de festa. É claro que é bem mais educado (ou pelo menos _elegante_) chegar um pouco depois da festa começar, e não na hora em ponto, – se você não for muito íntimo do dono da festa, é claro – mas a Cee Cee disse que tinha que acompanhar desde o início.

Meu Deus! Como eu conseguiria agüentar aquela batida na minha cabeça até a hora da virada? Opa, ali estava a Cee Cee, de óculos escuros, jeans e uma camiseta vermelho-bombeiro que contrastava muitíssimo com sua pele extremamente branca. Como foi mesmo que eu demorei pra achá-la no meio daquelas poucas pessoas, todas de branco, em total clima de virada de ano? Ah, sim. É porque não havia de fato alguém que estivesse vestido de branco. Parece que ninguém mais liga pra tradição. Bom, pra ser sincera, eu também não estava exatamente de branco. Mas enfim.

Acenei para ela, esperando que me visse. Enquanto caminhava em direção á mesa em que ela estava isolada, senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro. A mão era um bocado quente e forte, e como pude conferir ao dar uma olhadela para esta, era bem máscula também. Olhei para trás para ver quem era.

-Ah, oi. – Eu disse, ao perceber que era ninguém mais do que Paul Slater.

-Olá. O que faz aqui tão cedo? Pensei que não fosse muito amiga de Kelly e Debbie.

-E não sou. Quer dizer, não muito. Eu vim ajudar a Cee Cee com a reportagem pro jornal da escola.

-Uau, que matéria útil.

-É, eu sei.

-Vocês estão lembradas de que o ano já acabou?

-Dãr. – mas que pergunta estúpida, isso é uma festa de fim de ano ou o quê? –

_É claro_.

-Não, eu quero dizer o ano escolar. Estamos de férias. Não tem jornal da escola nas férias.

-Caramba, é verdade. – Pensei então no porquê de Cee Cee ter me arrastado pra lá, ainda mais tão cedo. – Ei, então... _Merda!_

Ele soltou uma risada debochada.

-_Ponto_ para Cee Cee! – Ele brincou.

Ta vendo só? Primeiro item da lista. Só pra constar:

**1.**_Ele adora me sacanear, __não importa__ o motivo._

-Com licença, Paul, vou resolver _meus_ assuntos. – fiz questão de dar ênfase ao "meus" para deixar claro que ele não deveria se meter, e então saí marchando em direção á garota albina que sorria e acenava alegremente pra mim.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira ao lado dela e encarei-a no fundo de seus olhos violeta.

-_Cee Cee_... – Disse, em tom de repreensão.

-Suzannah! – Ela disse alegre, como quem parece surpresa ao ver alguém que não vê há muito. Aposto que só pra disfarçar.

-Pode parar, já descobri seu plano maligno.

-Ah. Droga!

-Sabia que eu poderia estar em casa, aproveitando essa bela tarde para... Sei lá, dormir? Mal dormi de tarde e tive que acordar pra me arrumar pra _isso aqui_. Sabe há quanto tempo não durmo direito?

-Essa blusa realça seus olhos, sabia?

-Ah, eu sei, minha mãe também me disse a mesma... Ei, para de fugir do assunto!

-Tá, ta. Desculpa. Hmm, aquele não é o Adam?

-Aquele ali? Não, não, é só o... Cee Cee, pra onde você está indo?

-Buscar uns refrigerantes, quer um também?

-Na verdade eu gostaria de uma... – Ela já tinha ido.

-E aí, meninas! Opa, o que é isso que vocês estão bebendo? _Refrigerante?_ Isso é pra maricas, cadê a cerveja? – perguntou Adam quando chegou e nos viu sentadas na mesa.

Cee Cee apontou pra uma daquelas geladeiras de bebidas que são entupidas de gelo.

- Paul pegou uma cor nos últimos dias ou é impressão minha? – Cee Cee perguntou, os olhos brilhantes vidrados em Paul.

-Sei lá. Acho que sim. Ou talvez seja apenas o efeito da...

Ai meu Deus, aquilo era um fantasma sentado em uma das duas únicas cadeiras da mesa em que Paul, Debbie, Kelly e mais algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia estavam?

-Da...? – Perguntou Cee Cee, toda curiosa, ao ver que eu tinha repentinamente parado de falar e entreaberto ligeiramente a boca.

-Camisa... Branca. Dele. – Eu disse, ainda olhando para aquela figura que exalava um suave brilho, sentado na outra mesa meio distante de nós.

-Ah, não, acho que ele realmente pegou um pouco de sol _surfando_ por aí. E, ei, ele está de branco, será que é de propósito ou foi a primeira blusa que ele viu? Quer dizer, ninguém mais se importa em usar branco no ano-novo, ao que parece, não é? Ei, Suzannah, você ta legal? – Finalmente perguntou, ao ver minha expressão.

-Não sei muito bem. – Respondi, sem desgrudar meus olhos da outra mesa. Parece que é uma garota. O fantasma, quero dizer. E acho que ela não está contente apenas em observar as pessoas em volta da mesa, porque acaba de fazer esta tremer apenas com a força da mente. Todas as bebidas caíram em uma garota que eu não conheço. Paul se levantou.

-Bebida de verdade, meninas. – Disse Adam, cobrindo de repente todo o meu campo de visão com seu tronco e repousando três latas de cerveja sobre a mesa.

Quando ele saiu da minha frente para sentar-se ao meu lado, o fantasma que eu jurava ter visto não estava mais lá.

**N.A.:** Desculpa ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar. É que eu tive que formatar o computador e aí perdi os outros capítulos que eu tinha escrito, e acabei desanimando. Mas aqui estou eu de volta! Espero que tenham gostado. Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos no PC, se quiserem vê-los aqui têm de deixar review, senão não posto. ;x

Ah, estou escrevendo capítulos pequenos porque descobri que eu sou assim: se eu postar capítulos grandes demais não consigo continuar a história no mesmo ritmo. Esquisito, eu sei.

Bem, respondendo reviews agora:

**justaweirdowithnoname: **Achou fofo? Mesmo? Espere só pra ver! E, vamos combinar, o Paul não é _qualquer_ Gostosão do Mal. (6)

**Kllowny: **Aqui está o capítulo 2 (muito melhor do que o primeiro que eu havia escrito, aquele que eu perdi na formatação do PC. Sério mesmo). Que, aliás, é o capítulo 1. É por isso que eu não gosto de prólogos, mas ok.

**Mia Moony: **Pronto, ta atualizado, fofa. Espero que você continue gostando.

**camila: **Calma, menina, tá att, tá att. oo

**Ayami: **Total. Caramba, se eu tivesse só o _Paul_ eu já taria feliz. HAUIHAIUAI ;x

**Camy Horvath: **Todas nós gostamos, querida. (pelo menos eu garanto que gosto) ..'

**Carol Freitas: **Definitivamente, A Mediadora não devia acabar nunca. _**Hm, opa, mal entendido! O filme não é baseado na série. Eu só quis dizer que, apesar da fic ter o mesmo nome que o filme, ela não tem nada a ver com o filme, sacas?**_ Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa meeesmo pelas falsas esperanças. ;x

**Srta. Wheezy: **Hm, como eu disse pra Carol aí em cima, acho que vocês entenderam errado. ;x

_**Não tem filme não.**_ Até disseram que a Disney comprou os direitos da história, mas não sei se eles vão mesmo fazer o filme. Só nos resta ficar torcendo pra que eles façam algum dia.

**Porquinho Cuti-Cuti: **Você já tem o que quer, por favor, não me metralhe! ;-;

UAHHAUIAHIU i.i


End file.
